RvB Strikedown Chapter 7: Entering and Breaking
Entering and Breaking is the seventh chapter of Red vs. Blue: Strikedown. Entering and Breaking "Well," said Iowa, using the zoom of his helmet, "We're here." "Yeah, you think?" sarcastically uttered California. True, it wasn't really necessary to point it out. The giant energy shield could be seen from almost a mile away. Iowa slid back into his seat. "So, what's your plan?" asked California. "There's a ventilation shaft that we can get into from the outside of one of the buildings. We can get into the map downloading station, get a map to the place, get to where we need to go, and get the hell out of there." "One little dent in your plan, Iowa. We have no idea where the map downloading station even is!" exclaimed California. "True, and we can't just break into every room hoping to find it either. Perhaps we can procure some maps elsewhere," said Iowa. "And where exactly are we going to find maps?" asked California. "I would bet anything that at least some of the guards might have maps downloaded to their own armor," answered Iowa. Iowa stood back up out of his seat and used his helmet's optical zoom to look closer at the base. "There's a few guards on patrol near the south-west edge of the shield, if we can sneak up on them, we shouldn't have a problem taking them out." Nodding, California hit the pedal to the metal, causing Iowa to slip and land back in his seat uncomfortably. "Heh, sorry, couldn't resist," said a grinning California. Iowa made a mental note as he sat himself up-right: Don't let California drive on the way back. "Alright, California. Park behind this sand dune, if we're lucky enough not to get caught we might not have to leave this one behind, I sort of like the fancy turret on it," said Iowa as he marveled at the Gauss Cannon mounted on the back. "Damn it Mike, you know, I blame you for this," uttered one of the patrolmen. "Oh come on, Gary, it's not like I knew what was going to happen," said Mike. "Captain Walker puts us in charge of guarding those fancy new weapons, and what do you do? You immediately want to see how they work," said Gary. "I don't see what I did wrong," muttered Mike. "I'll tell you exactly what you did wrong, Mike!" yelled Gary, "For one, you played with weapons the captain told us specifically not to touch. And two, you sent Walker fifteen feet into the air with that damned Gravity Rifle. Because of you, I'm stuck out here walking around the shield, with you, and without a very decent A/C system." Gary and Mike sat down and a bench, grabbing some water out of the bag Gary was carrying. Mike gulped down some water and asked, "Weren't you supposed to get your suit checked out weeks ago?" Gary capped his water bottle and shook his head, "I wasn't thinking I would be stuck out here in the desert on patrol with you. I thought I was going to be in the nice and cool air conditioned building. All those executives get to have a nice, cool meeting, and I'm out here with you." Iowa and California hid behind a large mound of sand close to the patrolmen, wondering what they were going to do. "Listen," said California, "If you can get one to come over here, I can sneak over and nab the one on the bench while you take down the other one." Nodding, Iowa picked up the closest rock to him and chucked it over the mound, hitting Gary squarely on the helmet. "Damn it, who the hell threw that? Jacob, if that's you out there, you're not funny. Now come out here and let's settle this!" yelled Gary. After several seconds with no response, Gary grabbed his pistol, looked over to Mike and said, "You stay here, I'm going to go kick Jacobs's ass," and started up the mound. California activated her cloaking unit and moved away while Iowa kept down. As quickly as he could, Iowa pulled Gary down the second he could and laid one solid punch on Gary, knocking him out cold. All Mike could see was Gary falling down and assumed that his friend tripped. "Ha, you okay Gary? Maybe next time you should tie your shoes," joked Mike, who started laughing like a hyena. That is, until he felt a tapping on his shoulder. "Yeah, he probably should have," said California, who decloaked as Mike turned around. Before he could properly react, he was laid out cold by California, who might not have been as strong as Iowa, but could still pack a mean punch. Slinging Mike over her shoulder, she brought him back behind the sand and dropped him. "Here," said Iowa, handing a syringe to California, "Inject him with some of that. This should keep them asleep for awhile. By the time we're done, they'll just be waking up. Psi, I need you to copy their maps over to our suits." "Acknowledged, the process shall only take a few seconds," said Psi. With their maps now leading their way, Iowa and California made their way over torwards the main complex. As they passed through the shield and started running torwards the building, The Stalker rode over to the unconscious guards on his Ghost. "You two are making this all too easy, but I'm going to be taking a more direct way in," uttered The Stalker as he copied the guards map himself. Then, he scanned the armor of the guard, activating a special disguising system to alter the appearance of his armor to that of the guard's. Whistling to himself, The Stalker made a calm and slow approach torwards the base, knowing that he wasn't going to be found out anytime soon, he was in no hurry.